fastandfuriousfandomcom-20200222-history
1970 Plymouth Barracuda
|make = |model = Barracuda |production = 1964-1974 |status = Discontinued |class = |Driver = Dominic Toretto Letty Ortiz |Used for = Race Wars Protecting Ramsey |Fate = Survived |plate = 4PCI259 |Appears In = |See Also = Plymouth Road Runner 1971 Plymouth GTX}} The 1970 Plymouth Barracuda (Cuda) is a minor car in [[Fast & Furious (series)|the Fast and the Furious franchise]]. ''Fast & Furious 6'' After Dominic Toretto and his crew are officially pardoned for their previous crimes, they are free to return to Los Angeles. When Luke Hobbs comes to the Toretto house to give them the official paperwork, one of the cars seen on the driveway is none other than a black 1970 Plymouth Barracuda, parked in front of Brian O'Conner's 2012 Nissan GT-R Bensopra. ''Furious 7'' At the start of Furious 7, Dominic Toretto is driving in the Barracuda with Letty Ortiz as his passenger. When she inquires as to where he is driving, he tells her that a drive should jog her memory, and then tells her that he's driving to Race Wars. When he arrives there, he allows her to drive the car in a quarter mile race against an Audi R8, telling her that it would be an easy win because the Audi R8's transmission would blow out. Dom's prediction comes true and Letty wins the race, although this causes her memories to stir. After accidentally punching Hector, she drives away in the Barracuda. The car is then seen at near the end of the movie, with Letty driving it around the streets of Los Angeles. When Mose Jakande and his terrorist group have their UAV locked on Roman Pearce, Tej Parker and Ramsey, the three bail out of the car seconds before their car is blown up. Tej and Roman then place Ramsey in the passenger seat of the Barracuda, and Letty drives around while Ramsey attempts to hack in and shut down the God's Eye program. The car is targeted by a drone and nearly blown up; however, the drone is intercepted by Luke Hobbs, who drove an LAFD ambulance off a bridge. Letty then continues to drive Ramsey around, who successfully manages to shut down the program. The car is last seen when Letty and Ramsey witness Dominic Toretto plummeting several feet through debris in his Dodge Charger, with Letty running out of the car towards Dominic. Deleted Scene Letty, in an attempt to find some sense of her amnesia, drives to the hospital where she was treated in the Barracuda. She later receives a phone call from the hospital nurse, while driving in the 'Cuda, that her file is listed under Letty Toretto. Media Gallery Screenshots Fastfurious7cuda.jpg Toretto's 'Cuda - Side View.jpg Audi & Plymouth - Race Wars.jpg 1970 Plymouth Barracuda - Furious 7.jpg Plymouth Barracuda vs. Audi R8.jpg Barracuda vs. R8.jpg R8 vs. Cuda - Race Wars.jpg Audi R8 vs. 70 Cuda.jpg Barracuda Meter.jpg Letty's Cuda - Furious 7.jpg Cuda & R8 - Race Wars.jpg Letty's Win - Furious 7.jpg Category:Cars Category:Muscle cars Category:Fast & Furious 6 Cars Category:Furious 7 Cars